


She packs a punch

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Later, when the fight had been broken up, after the boys had had their fun, and Kori had dragged her juvenile partners out of the club and to the curb to wait for a taxi, she couldn’t help but gloat just the littlest bit; after all, she was the one with the fire hair and the burning anger, beautifully concealed in poise and etiquette."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She packs a punch

She loved them, really, she did; she loved them both around the world twice, and she didn’t think she would ever stop loving them. But sometimes, Kori’s two lovers were incredibly stupid. And sometimes, when alcohol was put in the mix, they were even more stupid.

Ahh, but she loved them.

Kori lifted the fruity martini to her lips and sipped, casually blinking over the rim of her cup at the room around them; they’d settled on some loud, edgy club for the night and Kori could happily dance with Jason and admire Roy’s abs accented by his form fitting shirt. She’d left Roy and Jason out on the dancefloor to return to their table, out of breath, a sheen of sweat on her arms, and parched for something to drink.

Currently, Roy was grinning over at Jason while Jason edged his way to the outside of the crowd; Roy jumped forward to grip Jason’s arm, tugged him back into the fray, and forced him—though Jason hardly put up a fight—into the next dance. They moved to the same beat, and as Kori watched she marveled at their differences; while Roy’s dance moves were fluid, one wiggle flowing into a gentle twist of his hips, Jason was a bit stiffer. He stuck to one particular move, or a set of moves put on repeat, unless Roy or Kori could convince him to join in on some of their more extravagant ones.

Kori thought he might just be self-conscious, unsure in large crowds, but either way it suited him; the broad shoulders awkwardly shimmying, his hips swaying, arms unsure if they should wave higher than chest level. And Roy, ever wonderful and understanding Roy, reached forward, entwined their fingers, and tugged him upwards; and Jason went with it, even smirking and mouthing along with the song. Oh, how Kori loved them both; she loved Jason’s trust in them, she loved how understanding Roy was, she loved how they loved her and loved each other.

She was about to get up, to go get another martini, when something caught her eye; a man, a large burly man in a ripped t-shirt and baggy jeans, was moving rather close to her partners. It was on accident, the undulating bodies pitching and roiling, to and fro and to and fro, knocked him a little too close.

And his uneven gait, the pitching motion of his feet, spoke of too much to drink; it, oddly enough, nearly matched her lovers’. She turned on her heel, cautiously made her way back to their table, and sat down, never once taking her eyes off the stranger. He moved in closer to Roy and Jason and just as he knocked, full body force, into Jason’s back Kori thought she should maybe step in; she could see a flash in Roy’s eye, another mirrored in Jason’s as he whirled to face their attacker.

Words were exchanged, something about being an _asshole_ and _mind your own damn business_ and Kori thought she caught sight of the man apologizing, but his shit-eating grin (as Jason would put it) was rubbing her partners the wrong way; she saw the punch coming before it happened, in the tenseness of their shoulders, the way Roy’s arm drew subtly behind his hip and up an inch or two, the way Jason’s brows tipped downwards.

And then the punch was thrown, the man was knocked back with a bloody nose and into other patrons, and it was like a switch had been flipped; he threw a punch back , clocking Jason in the jaw, and eventually they were lost in the crowd as others joined in the fray, tussling and tugging and punching and brawling. Those who didn’t want in the ruckus tiptoed out, giggling and cheering, and Kori lifted the martini to her lips before she remembered it was empty and she needed another one.

Later, when the fight had been broken up, after the boys had had their fun, and Kori had dragged her juvenile partners out of the club and to the curb to wait for a taxi, she couldn’t help but gloat just the littlest bit; after all, she was the one with the fire hair and the burning anger, beautifully concealed in poise and etiquette.

“I didn’t start the bar fight this time.” Kori smirked, elegantly, because she was an elegant lady, and stared down her nose at the two drunk men at her feet.

Roy, leaning heavily upon Jason and trying to squint pass two black eyes, pumped a fist in the air excitedly—jostling Jason’s sprained shoulder—and yelled “But you ended it!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross posted on tumblr](http://ace--jace.tumblr.com/post/141126492144/hey-if-youre-taking-prompts-could-you-do-the)
> 
> some things may not be the same as one ace--jace cuz I edited the piece on my blog and didnt copy/paste from there >_


End file.
